


The Cop in the Doughnut Shop

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Catboy!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Percy, Oral, Rimming, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, baker!Percy, cop!Jason, doctor!Nico, dogboy!Nico, winged!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico is the head medical examiner of New York and he is happily mated to an officer of the NYPD, a winged and gorgeous omega named Jason. They had been thinking about adding a third to their matebond, but it had all been theory until a new doughnut shop opens close to the precinct – Blue Ocean's Doughnuts – owned by the prettiest kitten in all of New York.





	The Cop in the Doughnut Shop

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || The Cop in the Doughnut Shop || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Cop in the Doughnut Shop – The Medical Examiner's Omegas

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, catboy, dogboy, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, oral, rimming

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Nico is the head medical examiner of New York and he is happily mated to an officer of the NYPD, a winged and gorgeous omega named Jason. They had been thinking about adding a third to their matebond, but it had all been theory until a new doughnut shop opens close to the precinct – Blue Ocean's Doughnuts – owned by the prettiest kitten in all of New York.

**The Cop in the Doughnut Shop**

_ The Medical Examiner's Omegas _

"He's perfect", whispered Jason softly, moaning lowly. "No. He's actually _purrfect_."

"...You did not just make a terrible pun about a kitten while you're going down on me, right?"

Jason blinked from where he was pressing kisses along his mate's well-defined stomach. Nico did not look amused where he looked down on him, floppy dog-ears twitching. Jason offered a sheepish grin and reached one of his large, white wings up to grace Nico's cheek with it.

"Sorry. He's just... he _is_ the cutest kitten I have _ever_ seen, Nico", said Jason.

Nico huffed and buried his fingers in Jason's hair, urging him on to go lower.

Nico di Angelo was the head medical examiner of New York. He was an alpha dog who had worked hard to get where he was. An orphaned immigrant from Italy, coming here with nothing but determination. It had taken him a lot of time and effort, but he had made a name for himself. Had earned respect from his peers, his colleagues. Made friends.

And he had found the perfect mate. Officer Jason Grace. One of the few omegas on the force. It was still rather new, omegas in the line of fire like that. But Jason was nothing if not determined. And he showed that exact same determination after meeting Nico and _really wanting Nico_. Nico, he was instantly intrigued by the winged omega. Those large, white wings were truly beautiful, so were Jason's smile and his electric, blue eyes. It had not taken the two of them long to fall into bed together and then, slowly, to become more. Courting, dating, falling in love.

A few weeks ago, they had started discussing that they could perhaps add a third member to their relationship. Nico had always been rather dominant, but Jason wasn't exactly the kind of omega who simply melted in his alpha's arms. He too enjoyed the idea of maybe dominating an omega. He _did_ choose a predominantly, well, _dominant_ job, working on the force. He would like to live that dominance out in the bedroom too. And Nico found an appeal in having two omegas.

The real hindrance was to find a fitting omega to complete them. And apparently, Jason had found one. He had been talking about the pretty kitten for the last two weeks. An omega, running a doughnut shop close to the precinct. Which already told Nico that he was a clever little kitten; knowing where his prime-target customers were. They had plans on going to spend their lunch break at the doughnut shop today so Nico too could meet him. The prospect and anticipation alone already made Jason so horny though that he had pinned his alpha to the wall and unbuttoned his shirt to kiss his way down, a very certain destination in mind. A destination he now reached. Pulling Nico's pants down, he licked along the length of his mate, kissing and nibbling greedily.

Nico sighed pleased and leaned back, watching Jason from above, how the blonde swallowed him whole and sucked him in. The thought of having _two_ eager omegas on their knees for him was highly motivating and within a couple of thrusts did Nico come down his lover's throat. Jason swallowed greedily, licking his lips and licking his mate's cock clean.

"Okay", panted Nico softly. "I worked up an appetite. Let's get lunch."

"I don't know. I'm pretty full now", quipped Jason as he got up again.

Nico snorted as he straightened his clothes, his mate wrapping a gentle wing around him. Together, the two of them left Nico's office in the morgue and made their way toward the doughnut shop. Nico had a hand in the back-pocket of Jason's uniform (he _loved_ his mate's uniform. The blue went so well with his eyes and the dark color made Jason's pretty wings seem even purer). Jason in return kept his wing possessively wrapped around Nico.

"Welcome to Blue Ocean's Doughnuts!", greeted a chipper voice. "Oh, Officer Grace. The usual?"

"He—ey, Percy", replied Jason with a dopey grin. "Yes, please. And for my mate, your chicken Parmesan sandwich, a large coffee and one of the strawberry-filled doughnuts, right Nico?"

Nico just nodded slowly, not really listening. He was too busy drowning. Drowning in the endless seas of blue and green, large and open and filled with emotions. Such beautiful, deep eyes, sitting in a beautiful face. Pink lips were pulled up into a grin as the catboy got to work. He had adorable triangular cat-ears sticking out of messy, black hair. When he turned around to make the coffee, Nico was treated to the sight of a heart-shaped, firm-looking butt, wrapped into far too tight jeans that were clearly meant to show off this piece of art. A black cat-tail wagged back and forth lazily.

"So, that's the mate you've been fawning over, huh?", asked Percy playfully.

"I—I don't _fawn_!", disagreed Jason flustered, just to earn two snorts.

"Yeah, you do", countered both Percy and Nico at once, prompting them to look at each other.

Percy blinked slowly as his cheeks turned pink. The color suited him. Nico smirked knowingly.

"So. Can... I get you anything else?", asked Percy as he placed their orders on the counter.

"Your phone-number", requested Nico, winking at him. "Doctor Nico di Angelo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd love to get to know you more... intimately."

Both Jason and Percy stared at him with disbelieving, large eyes. Such a cute look on them.

"That... was direct", grunted Percy stunned. "I mean, your mate's been hitting on me for the last ten days, but I did not expect for it to be more than just... flirting."

"Oh, we'd like for it to be _much more_ than just flirting", growled Nico dark-eyed, staring hungrily at the pretty kitten in front of him. Percy's cheeks were flushed a beautiful crimson at that, while Jason kept nudging Nico rather rudely with his wing to chide him. Nico blatantly ignored him.

"So... uh... you gonna pay right now, or after the meal?", asked Percy, throwing Nico off a little.

"Now", replied Nico after a beat, a little confused.

Percy went to the register and typed, while Jason's nudging got a little harsher and the glare in those electric-blue eyes became more threatening. Nico was handed the receipt, scanning the amount of money he owed the boy, just to find it crossed out with a pen. Instead, there was a phone-number and a little note of _Invite me to dinner tonight. Pizza will do_. Nico snorted delighted.

"I like you, Percy", declared Nico. "When does your shop close? Jason and I will pick you up."

Percy smiled pleased by that, winking at them both. "Six PM. See you then, boys."

/break\

Dinner had been delicious, but dessert was far better. The kitten had coyly asked to come home to them for 'a coffee' and as soon as the door closed behind them, Jason found himself pinned against the door by the hungry kitten, Percy kissing him fiercely and running his fingers through Jason's wings. Nico's eyes darkened as he watched the two omegas kiss and make out. He slowly redirected them toward the bedroom, where Percy gladly crawled onto the bed and pawed at the blankets.

"Tell us what you want, gattino", requested Nico, slowly undressing Jason.

"Oh, I can pick?", purred Percy as he stretched out on the bed, ass in the air and head down. "I want to _taste_ Jason. Omegas taste sweet. And I want your knot, alpha."

"The kitten knows what he wants", laughed Jason as he sat down in front of Jason.

He grunted surprised, prompting Nico to laugh, as Percy grabbed him by the hips and turned him over. Jason spread his wings wide before folding them, looking over his shoulder in confusion.

"I want to _taste_ you, officer", grinned Percy, slapping Jason's ass once.

"Oh", grunted Jason wide-eyed, but he gladly got onto his knees, sticking his ass out in invitation.

Nico licked his lips as he watched how Jason pulled his cheeks apart for Percy, hole already wet with slick. Someone really wanted to be eaten out by their new little kitten. Percy greedily went to work, kissing the tight hole and prodding it with his tongue. He dove in deep, making Jason moan wantonly, while Nico unbuttoned Percy's shirt and pants, stripping him down until he was naked between them. The alpha's fingers found their way to a willing, wet hole, pushing in and opening it up nicely so Nico could have his wicked ways with the kitten in front of him. Percy arched his back and moaned against Jason's hole when Nico first hit Percy's prostate. Soon as Nico found him well-prepared enough, the dogboy pulled out of Percy and replaced his fingers with his aching cock, after rolling a condom over. He took it slow at first, drawing the feeling of the omega around him out as long as possible, but Jason's wanton moans were very distracting and Percy _truly_ felt good. His fingers left bruises on Percy's hips as Nico thrust harder and sharper, until his knot was swelling and he put even more force behind it to force it into the tight ring of muscles. Percy whimpered in a wrecked way before returning his attention to Jason's hole. One of Percy's hands sneaked around Jason to jerk him off and with a howl did the winged omega come all over the sheets, clenching down around Percy's tongue and dripping sweet slick that Percy eagerly licked off. With Jason's taste on his tongue did Percy come as Nico's knot swelled inside of him. And only after both omegas had come did Nico follow, filling the condom and tying himself to Percy.

"Such a good, pretty kitten", growled Nico, kissing down Percy's spine.

"Mh... haven't had that much fun in a long time", purred Percy as he curled together against Jason. "I did not expect a hot threesome out of Jason's flirting. I _really_ needed to get laid."

"...Sweet kitten, but you do realize we want more than just a one-night-stand?", asked Nico.

"Huh?", grunted Percy surprised, craning his neck to look at the alpha. "What?"

"Percy", groaned Jason confused, nuzzling the catboy's neck while draping a protective, warm wing over both his lovers. "You're funny and kind and pretty and I spent the entire time in your shop just... staring at you in awe. I _want_ you. And I brought my mate so he could learn to want you too. I... didn't expect it to happen that fast though."

"Oh. I thought, I mean, the way Jason talks about you, I thought you were just a very happily mated couple that wanted to spice up their sex-life", admitted Percy, blinking his large cat-eyes.

"No, Percy", hummed Nico, pressing a kiss against Percy's shoulder. "We wish to get to know you better. To court you and to invite you into our relationship permanently. Is that... okay? If sex is all you wanted from us, then that is... We will accept that too."

"No", whispered Percy with a small smile, first kissing Jason and then turning as much as the knot allowed so he could also kiss Nico. "I'd... like that, Officer Grace, Doctor di Angelo."

Jason smiled brightly at Nico at that and Nico too felt very pleased by the answer. He nuzzled Percy's hair, just between his kitten-ears, content with the two omegas in his bed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday request from over at FFNet ;3


End file.
